Animal Crossing: Blossom Season
This page will change as we find out more about the Nintendo Switch. I'm new here, so any advice would be greatly appreciated :D Animal Crossing: Blossom Season (どうぶつの森：さくらの季節 Dōbutsu no mori: Sakura no kisetsu, ''"Animal Crossing: Sakura Season") is a casual life-simulation game in the Animal Crossing series, developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch console. Like New Leaf, the player takes on the role of mayor in a town full of anthropomorphic animals. Due to the Nintendo Switch's abilities, Blossom Season can be played at home on a screen or on the go, using NFC and Wi-fi to connect with friends. The game is set for release in March 2017 in Japan and April 2017 for South Korea, Europe, North America and Australia. '''Gameplay' Focus Animal Crossing: Blossom Season's focus is a lot like New Leaf's, and that is customisation. The new game adds even more customisation to the series, so alongside fashion, your house, the town and furniture, the player can now customise other characters houses, like in Happy Home Designer, create your own shops, create and manage new festivals, change where villagers live, control which shops go where and even how the town looks geographically. Plot The player takes control of a villager who is leaving the big city behind for a small settlement in the countryside. In Blossom Season, for the first time, the player can see the character leaving his or her house, and where the character is actually from. Upon leaving the house, the character is guided to a taxi, in which Rover sits and asks for your name, where you're going and the standard Animal Crossing appearance questions. Upon getting out of the taxi, the player is no longer guided straight to the town, but rather to an airport, where the character must guide themself to the right plane to get to the town they have chosen to go to. Once the player has boarded the plane, the scene ends with the character falling asleep in the occupied plane seat. Upon awakening from the sleep, the character hears an audio announcement in Animalese saying that the plane had safely landed at the village. The airport at the village is a very small building with dirt runway. Exiting the airport building, the character is greeted by Isabelle, the town mayor. After she greets the character, she tells you that she is going on holiday and that she needs someone to look after the town while she's gone, and that she trusts you that you can do it. Obviously shocked, the user can accept or decline, but either way, the character will become mayor. For the next day, you are escorted by Nook, to your house and to the high street, which unlike New Leaf is incorporated in to the town itself, rather than set apart. After this day, which will be set one day before the present, therefore making it skippable and not entirely real time, Isabelle returns and tells you that the character's done such a great job looking after the town that the you may as well just take over as mayor. After this, Isabelle gives you more of a tutorial on all the mayoral things that you can do, as well as what you must do as mayor. Upon the end of this tutorial, the game becomes a lot more simple, and is just a means of paying off debt, making friends with the villagers, making money and helping the town grow, as most other Animal Crossing games are. Minigames As in Animal Crossing: New Leaf, the player can go to an island, where they can collect fish, bugs and fruit, but also play minigames and mazes and trade medals for prizes. Blossom Season improves on this idea and even brings back the original Animal Crossing's 8-bit demo games for the player, as a promotion for Nintendo's Virtual Console. There is also many competitions in which the player can partake, such as the Fishing Competition, Bug-Off and the newly added Artistic Impressions, Fossil Finders and Mushroom Mania competitions. Players can now also challenge other players to snowball fights from October to March and paintball fights from April to September. Furthermore, if the player has placed the game hut in their town, there is a year round scavenger hunt competition that can be played, as well as the hide and seek game and two board games- Reversi and Four-In-A-Row 'Customisation' As previously told in the Focus, Animal Crossing: Blossom Season is solely based around the idea of customisation. In the town, you can choose how you want to decorate, with public work projects, changing villagers houses, opening new shops, gardening, town planning and path-placing. Your character can be customised in four ways. The first is the character customisation questions at the beginning of the game. This will determine your looks, like your eyes, original hairstyle, etc. The second is through Shampoodle. Shampoodle can apply make up, change hair style and give the player a fake tan. The third way must be applied at the beginning, in the taxi. As Rover asks the questions, he will, at the end say "Are you happy with your decision?" and three responses will appear that you can say. If the player picks the third option; "I'll decide on my own". When the taxi ride is over, your default, question answered character will appear, until a box at the bottom will ask if the character is alright, with the options yes and no displayed. Choosing yes will let the player continue as is, but no will trigger a Happy Home Designer-style character customiser to appear, where the user can choose the style of what they look like, and even the clothes you wear. In your house, you can display furniture, bugs, paintings, fish and fossils, as well as custom designs. Furthermore, as in New Leaf, you can customise furniture with custom designs and gems. 'Travel' In Animal Crossing: Blossom Season, travel is a celebrated feature- one that allows the player to visit other towns, holiday destinations and to new and exciting locations. The Airport The Airport, officially known as Name National Airport, is how the player enters the game, but also how they get to other towns. In the airport, there is the baggage claim and a small row of three shops, Dream Travel, The Import Shop and an unnamed souvenir shop. The Airport flies the user to other towns with NFC connection or Internet connection. The runway is dirt, and takes up a little space in the town. To the right of the main airport terminal, there is two small hangers- one of which will always have an aeroplane in, and the other will sometimes have one in. Alongside multiplayer functionality, the Airport can also be used to go to various other locations. Like with the Dream Suite in Animal Crossing New Leaf, Dream Travel operates a service where the player can choose to go wherever they want, as long as there is a dream code and a substantial amount of money in your pocket. Another feature of the Airport is the timetable. Six airlines operate from the airport, to 12 different locations, all of which are unlocked or can be unlocked, and hold a variety of benefits to the player. It is always advised to get to the airport 5 minutes before the flight, so the character is ensured it can get on. 'Bold '= There is no hotel in the area Hotels Hotels are a brand new feature in Animal Crossing: Blossom Season. They can be added to your town, but also allow the player to save and quit in a far away location. This feature was created so that players could spend longer at their desired locations. For example in Animal Crossing: New Leaf, the player could visit Tortimer Island, but could not save there. However if the player checks in at the hotel, they can save and quit any time and upon playing the game again, the player will still be at the hotel, therefore meaning that the player can spend more time at their desired location. Some hotels also offer tours and special excursions. Information Centres In villages without hotels, information centres will offer tours and will tend to have gift shops inside, like hotels do. Unlike hotels, information centres do not offer check-ins, and will not allow you to save in these locations. Information centres will always be ran by AI, like in Tomodachi Life. Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Games by NicoOsu Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games